Wash Away the Pain
by InLust
Summary: Set after Thirteen finds out that she Huntingtons and what she decides to do. Cameron/Thirteen. Femslash


Title: Wash Away The Pain

Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wonder how many times I will have to repeat that?

Summary: Set after Thirteen finds out that she Huntington's and what she decides to do.

* * *

Three little letters decided her fate. Tiny letters she waited with apprehension. P-O-S and everything came crashing down. She sat there in shock. Only incoherent sentences ran through her mind.

_Who do I call?_

_What do I do now?_

_How can I live?_

Then she decided that this was it. She typed out her final words and handed it in a letter to House. She was going to resign from her postion as a doctor. He tried to make her stay with his harsh words but it didnt work. This wasnt going to be her, wanting someone to coddle her and act like everything was going to be okay. Because she knew it wasnt going to be okay. She was dying, slowly dying.

She walked onto the roof of the PPTH. Her heart pounded harder and harder as she took each step. The thunder over her head grumbling for her to stop. Yet, she couldnt stop, she didnt want to. The ledge became apparent to her as she walked closer. Each step counting down.

_5._

_4.._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

She stood looking down. All the people in the world, this was it. People rushing through the city, in and out of the hospital. That was life, everyone moving to get to somewhere else. But what do you do when you know your life is going to stop sooner than later?

Everyone looked so small. She realized as she stood up there. With that she took another step. Then the rain fell.

* * *

Thirteen looked up from where she was moments ago. She thought about it hard. Walking off that ledge wasnt hard. It was easy in fact. Ending her life on her terms. But she knew that wasnt like her. She didnt resign so she could just die. There was so much out there she wanted a taste of, to experience, to enjoy, to numb death.

_There wasnt much time._ She kept thinking. _I'm going to die and what am I supposed to do about it?_

She kept staring at the ledge she stood on. The rain falling on her face and running down her neck. This was her pain, knowing what her fate was like. But she wanted it to disappear. The pain, all she wanted now was for it to wash away.

"Remy." Allison.

She looked down and saw the blonde doctor standing there without an umbrella. "Dr. Cameron," she greeted without a smile. She couldnt bear to see Allison come and pity her because know House he wouldve told her.

Dr. Cameron sat down next to the younger doctor. "What were you staring off at earlier?" she asked as she peered up to where Thirteen had been moments ago.

Thirteen solemnly shook her head. She looked down at the ground and clenched her fists on her knees. She wasnt too much in the mood to talk. Anything she said wouldve made people pity her. Feel bad and throw themselves at her. She didnt hear Allison say anything to her but her presense was still there.

The older doctor sat there, comfortable in the silence they held. "I saw you earlier today. Amber must have meant a bit to you, seeing her die like that," she tried comforting. "But people die and we that live, we go about living our lives as best as we can." The way Dr. Cameron had said it made it sound fine, not harsh like House wouldve made it. "It'll be okay Remy." Her slender fingers taking a grasp over Thirteen's clenched fist. "House told me you resigned." She felt Thirteen's hand stiffen. "Why did you do it?"

_He didnt tell her._

With no response, Allison went on. "No matter, what you are thinking, everything will turn out for the best," she said definitively. Her tone made a tear drop from her eyes onto the pavement. It sounded so true but she didnt want it to be. "I know, its going to be okay." She tightened her grasp.

Remy looked up at Allison. The rain mixed with her tears rolling down her face. She looked so tired. "Thank you," she whispered, knowing that it was the truth. The rain fell harder. As if it knew it was time to wash everything away. To start anew.

Allison made a sudden move, leaning in close to the younger doctor. Their lips almost touching. Remy felt Allison's warm breath on her lips and Allison felt hers. "Dont leave," Allison whispered to Remy as she place her lips over the other woman's. Their kiss was warm and slow, taking as much time out of the world just for themselves to feel their soft skin touch. Allison held Remy's hand close, not breaking their kiss.

For once, with that grasp on her hand, Remy felt the pain slowly ease off of her. She let the sweet kiss take her and leave the rain to wash the pain away.

* * *

Review Please!


End file.
